


don't need a dozen roses

by Fictionalistic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionalistic/pseuds/Fictionalistic
Summary: Cat's in the middle of a bit of a crisis.Kara helps her through it.Happy Femslash February!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so read at your own risk! 
> 
> Make the assumption that Kara's revealed her Supergirl secret to Cat (deliberately this time) and they're in an almost-relationship.
> 
> Title is unrelated. I just listened to "Get On Your Knees" by Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande the entire time I was writing this.

"I don't know how to do this," Cat breathes into her pillow, her arms tightening around the plushy material. "I truly don't."  
  
A gentle, sure touch against her shoulder has her turning her head and peeking an eye out. The first thing she sees is Kara's face, one cheek adorably smooshed against a pillow, smiling unreservedly at her. She resists the urge to reach out, to cup that jaw in her hands and thumb the fullness of her bottom lip.  
  
"Stop panicking," Kara murmurs, blue eyes crinkled laughingly.  
  
"I'm not--" Cat starts to protest, but thinks better of it. She is, in fact, panicking. It's something of a delayed episode, a result of putting off whatever worry she'd had at the time in favor of living in moment (a rare choice for Cat, but Kara had been _so sure_ , and Cat-- she'd been hopelessly enthralled the moment she'd felt Kara's arms around her for the first time). "Let me have my crisis," she ends up grumbling, shoving her face back into her pillow and kicking a scrunched up blanket off the bed in a small fit of pique.  
  
Cat barely twitches when she feels a warm weight sprawled atop her back. She mumbles a half-hearted "geroff me," but doesn't make a move to shove Kara off, though she knows the slightest flinch could have Kara leaping off her, at once worried that she'd accidentally hurt Cat.  
  
The incredible heat and weight of her is admittedly comforting, Kara's solidity grounding her, if only for the moment. Cat welcomes the steady, hot exhalation of Kara's breath against her neck and the careful encircling of arms at her waist; she can already feel her agitated thoughts coalescing into a more rational calm.  
  
Kara's lips brushing the edge of her ear is, however, less helpful. Cat can't help but squirm a bit at the sensation, and quickly, with reflexes worthy of her name, she snags Kara's arms just before Kara makes to roll off, keeping them wrapped decidedly tighter around her. Her quiet "stay" is less a demand than an hesitant request, but Kara vigorously renews her cuddle as if it were.  
  
"Tell me what you need," Kara says into Cat's neck. Her hands are stroking up and down Cat's sides, framing her delicate build with reverence. Kara catches the hitch in Cat's breathing when Kara's hands slip down to Cat's hips, and she stops, a question forming on her lips, but Cat answers wordlessly as if she'd heard it, her small hands moving to grasp Kara's and guiding them lower.  
  
"Tell me," Kara insists, even as she's getting lost in the sensation of Cat's naked skin and the breathless gasp that escapes Cat when Kara halts the movement of their hands, flexing her fingers around Cat's hips. "Please."  
  
"Kara," comes out as a plea when Cat turns her head. "I need..." Cat licks her lips, sifting through her haze of desire to find genuine emotion. "I need you to promise that every day will be a choice. Your choice - and mine - will be what keeps us together. And the moment you decide I'm not the right choice for you--"  
  
Cat's voice breaks then, and only the barest whisper of a kiss brushed against the nape of her neck has her continuing, albeit in a more subdued voice. "The very moment you realize, promise me you'll walk away, promise me you won't sacrifice what you want for what I want. I'm asking this of you because I'm a selfish person, Kara. You know it - and don't try to erase that part of me in your rose-colored view. My desires... they can't usurp yours, darling.  
  
You're so good and kind," Cat says with something approaching awe. "And I don't want you to waste that kindness on me if you aren't happy being with me. You deserve more than that."  
  
Silence suffuses the room as Kara digests Cat's words.  
  
Finally, Kara sighs and sets her forehead against the curve of Cat's spine, eyes closing. "Okay." And smiles a little as she feels Cat start underneath her at Kara's immediate acceptance. "Honestly, I'm a little insulted that you think I'd go along with a relationship I don't want, but, um," she thinks back on the excessive time and patience she wasted on someone who didn't deserve even a fraction of it with a slight clench of her jaw, "I can see why you might need this... reassurance."  
  
Kara moves up to press a firm, chaste kiss on Cat's cheek. "And today, I most definitely choose you."  
  
Cat huffs a watery laugh, flushing a little at the sweet gesture. "Good to know."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Yes, Kara, I choose you. You know, I didn't mean we had to verbalize this every da--"  
  
"Nope! You didn't say that. So, those are going to be the first words you hear every morning I'm with you, okay?"  
  
Cat thinks about this with a little flutter in her stomach: Every morning waking curled up with Kara, warm and safe in each other's arms, and those decisive words whispered in her ear. She doesn't hate it. Cat acquiesces with a nod, and feels Kara's wide smile pressed against her back.  
  
"Anything else you need, Cat?" Kara's tone is playfully cheeky, but there's an undercurrent of heat to it that has Cat repressing a hot shudder.  
  
"Mmm, as a matter of fact, I do need something, Supergirl." Cat grabs one of Kara's hands, loosely linking their fingers, and traces a burning path back down her body until Kara's fingers encounter wet heat. "Show; not tell."  
  
Kara's other hand drifts slowly upward until it's cupping Cat's breast, thumb drawing slow circles around her nipple and occasionally rolling it in her fingers with frustratingly gentle pressure. Kara wishes they were facing each other for more direct access, but there are some benefits to this position, she thinks, as she peppers butterfly kisses along the ridge of a shoulder blade, ending with a sharp nip to the sensitive skin of Cat's back which pulls a surprised gasp from Cat.  
  
"Brazen," Cat says breathlessly when Kara continues to leave faint red teeth marks along the length of her back, tongue soothing the marks as soon as they're made, Kara's fingers shallowly dipping into her, but never quite following through. "Could do with more of that right now, _Kiera_."  
  
"As you wish, _Miss Grant_." And as she speaks Cat's name, Kara sinks two fingers deep into Cat's slick cunt, taking a second to savor the liquid velvet feeling before curling her fingers and pumping them earnestly. Every thrust of her hand has Kara jerking her hips against the tempting curve of Cat's ass in tandem.  
  
"Ah, good girl," Cat gasps when Kara slides in another finger and roughly thumbs at her clit. Her hands are fisted white-knuckled in the bed-sheets and she's resisting the urge to rut wildly against Kara's deft fingers until Kara leans up and licks a hot stripe up the side of her neck, whispering in her ear to let go and she's just--  
  
gone.  
  
Electric shudders run down her legs as she regains her breath, flashes behind her eyelids still flaring in time with the subsiding pulse between her legs. Kara's bringing her back slowly, working her through the last aftershocks with careful fingers.  
  
Cat extricates Kara's fingers from her and turns in Kara's arms, leaning back against her pillows to take in the glorious sight of Kara, panting and irises dark with want as she hovers over Cat on slightly shaky arms. She reaches up to brush away a lock of hair obscuring one of those beautiful eyes, her hand lingering on Kara's cheek. Her thumb brushes the corner of Kara's lips, and they part, the tip of her tongue slipping out to lick at the finger. It's a playful gesture, but the moment it happens, Cat's made wanting again. She moves her thumb a little closer, and Kara captures the tip of the digit in her mouth, sucking a little at it.  
  
"Fuck, Kara," Cat exhales raggedly before taking her thumb from Kara's mouth and surging up to slot her mouth over Kara's, one hand anchored at the nape of Kara's neck, the blunt edges of her fingernails digging into bullet-proof skin. She kisses Kara with all the fierce affection she's yet to fully confess, prolonging it until her cursed human biology requires her to break away to catch her breath.  
  
When Cat lowers herself back down, Kara follows, but Cat shakes her head with a smirk.  
  
"I want to taste you, but you're going to have to work for it a little. Any objections?" Kara shakes her head so fast Cat blinks at the momentary blur before huffing out a laugh. "Alright, then, get up here, Supergirl."  
  
Kara's settled her thighs around the sides of Cat's face, but hovers a little uncertainly until Cat grips Kara's hips with surprisingly strong hands and _pulls_. Before making contact, Cat takes the time to savor - everything.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Kara's started to fidget, but Cat soothes her with a open-mouthed kiss to the inside of Kara's thigh.  
  
"Just appreciating what I've got in front of me," Cat replies simply, enjoying the pink flush that's suffused Kara's cheeks. She leans up and breathes in Kara's heady scent, letting her mouth water. "But I won't make you wait anymore," and if those words are more serious than the situation allows, well, Cat won't deny the weight of them in the morning.  
  
At Cat's first taste, Kara tenses, capturing her lower lip between her teeth, hands seeking out something to ground her and finding Cat's wooden headboard.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Kara looks down at Cat's concerned face, and shakes her head.  
  
"G-give me a minute."  
  
Cat hums in confirmation and soothingly runs her hands along the backs of Kara's thighs.  
  
With a deep breath, Kara feels herself relax a little more, and lowers herself to Cat's mouth again. This time, she sinks into the sensation of Cat's tongue lapping at her in broad strokes, a soft keen building in the back of her throat. Cat's fingers migrate to flesh of Kara's ass, fingernails digging in as Cat pulls Kara further down and curls her tongue into Kara's cunt, fluttering the tip when she hears Kara groan in approval.  
  
It takes a little more coaxing from Cat, but soon, Kara's fucking into Cat's mouth, unabashedly chasing her pleasure as Cat uses one hand to rub tight circles against Kara's clit and the other to quell the growing pulse between her own legs, three fingers deep to subdue the rising ache.  
  
When Kara comes apart, so does Cat's headboard.  
  
But Cat can't find it in her to do anything but laugh, absently brushing away bits of wood from her hair and yanking Kara down to nestle in her arms.  
  
Sleep claims Kara quickly, but Cat stays awake for a while longer, tracing her gaze over the relaxed, youthful lines of Kara's face. There are still so many obstacles in front of them, her own mental blocks aside, but...  
  
Cat rests her cheek against Kara's collarbone and whispers against her skin, "I choose you."  
  
And in the end, those are the only three words that matter.


End file.
